


Needy Charge

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are a guardian angel charged with watching over the Winchester Brothers. But you get a bit frustrated when Dean is always calling you for trivial things. Why would he keep calling you like this?





	Needy Charge

You sat on the ledge of the Great Wall of China.  You didn’t know why you liked this place so much, but it was always your go-to area for relaxation.  It was part of the wall that was falling apart, no tourists, just you.  The breeze blew by and ruffled your hair as you thought of the last few months.  It had been utter chaos and ridiculousness.  Something an angel, like yourself, never thought would be something you would have to contend with. 

 

It all started with your new assignment, watch over the Winchester brothers.  Yes, Castiel had been assigned to them, but after so many troubles with him, they decided the boys needed some extra guardianship.  They had averted the apocalypse shortly before you were assigned to them, which was nice you didn’t have to deal with that, but it seemed to give the boys extra time to get into more trouble.

 

“Come in, Sade.  Breaker, breaker, one, two…are you there Sade?”  You heard the rough voice echo in your mind and you rolled your eyes.  _What could he possibly need now?  I was just there less than 24 hours ago!_   “Sade, I…um…need to speak with you.  Could you get your little ass over here please?  I’m at the bunker.”  Dean’s voice rambled on as you sighed. 

 

When you were first assigned to these two, you had thought that Sam, the demon blood drinker, would have been your “problem charge” as Castiel put it.  But no, it was the eldest, Dean Winchester that became the most tiresome.  You had spoken with Castiel about it multiple times, how he would call you for random, sometimes idiotic, things.  Castiel only smiled and said that with time you would understand why Dean was acting this way. 

 

You had been trying to piece it together, but still nothing.  You decided to try to decipher his actions one last time before returning to your charge.  He didn’t seem to be in any grave peril, he could wait for a little while longer.

 

The first time you noticed anything strange was a couple months ago.  You received a fairly desperate prayer from Dean saying Sam was hurt.  Naturally, you flew straight to his side and healed his younger brother.  Normally, you would heal and then leave, but Dean asked you to stay for a while.  He worried his brother may need more healing.  You tried to explain that all of the damage done to him was completely healed, but he only argued with you…

 

“I know my brother, Sadriel!  Something is off.  Just wait for a little bit, until he wakes up, just to be sure.”  Dean gave you pleading eyes and you sighed.

 

“Fine, Dean.  Since you are so upset about this, I will wait.  But please understand, he is fully healed.”  Dean gave you a small smile and sat down on the couch. 

 

“Have a seat!”  He pointed to the spot next to him as he snatched up the remote and began flipping through channels. 

 

You followed your instructions and sat.  You watched him change channels until he finally landed on one he liked.  “Oh, you will love this one, it’s awesome!”  Dean nudged you with his arm as you looked at him with confusion on your face.

 

“I don’t understand, what are we doing?” 

 

Dean turned to you with a smile.  “Well, I figured while we wait for Sam to wake up, we might as well watch a movie.  Have you never watched a movie before?” 

 

“I can’t say that I have, Dean.”  You said as you shifted in your seat.  There were so many things on Earth that you had yet to experience. 

 

“Well, get comfy!  You are about to watch your first movie.”  Dean stretched his arms up and out, so one of his arms rested behind you on the couch.  And that is how you stayed until Sam regained consciousness.  Once he was awake, it was confirmed that nothing else was wrong with Sam.  You told Dean you had thought as much, but he only rebutted, “Better safe than sorry.” 

 

“Come in, Sade?  Can you hear me?”  Dean’s voice echoed again through your mind, drawing you out of the memory.  You couldn’t help a small smile form on your lips, feeling a bit rebellious at not answering his call right away.  But you felt it was necessary, he was abusing the relationship by calling when he didn’t really need you.  Like a few weeks ago…

 

“Sade!  Help!”  He prayed out to you.  As usual, you appeared next to him only a few moments later, inside the bunker. 

 

“Dean, what it is?”  You asked as you looked his body over, expecting him to be hurt.  You looked around to find Sam and Castiel sitting in the library, chuckling at you. 

 

“Oh, well…I need your help with something.”  Dean said with a smirk on his face.  “You see, there is a hunt nearby, an easy salt and burn, but Sam isn’t feeling too well and Cas is exhausted, so I figured, why not ask my favorite guardian angel?”  His smile grew bigger as you looked over to Sam.

 

“I am your only guardian angel, now that Castiel is human.  Sam, you are not feeling well?”  You turned to walk over to inspect your second charge, but Dean grabbed your arm.

 

“It’s nothing too serious.  Just a couple days rest would be fine.”  Dean seemed to be getting nervous at your reaction, although you were unsure why.

 

“Dean, if Sam is sick then I must heal him.  It is my duty to keep you both in good health.”  You pushed Dean’s hand off your arm as you walked over to Sam and pressed two fingers to his forehead.  “That is strange, there is nothing wrong with you.” 

 

You looked at Sam, but he refused to meet your eyes.  “I just don’t feel well, Sade.”  He responded as he got up and left, saying he was going to lay down. 

 

You then turned your attention to Castiel.  He was human now, and although heaven hadn’t ordered it, you began to think of him as one of your charges as well.  “Castiel, if you are tired, should you not rest?” 

 

“I’m not quite that tired, Sadriel.”  Castiel responded with a smile on his face as well.  _Why is everyone smiling at me like that?_  

 

“Then you should be well enough to be able to rest in the car and hunt with Dean.”  You turned back to Dean and noticed his once happy smile was now gone and replaced with a scowl that seemed to be directed at Castiel.  “I believe this has solved your conundrum, Dean.  If that is all, I do need to report back to heaven.” 

 

“Sade?  Listen, I know I’ve been a pain lately, but please don’t ignore me.”  Dean spoke again and you sighed.  At least he has noticed how much of a pain in the wings he has been lately.  But then it made you think, if he knows that he is calling on you so much, then why even bother?  Some of the requests and “help” he requires you couldn’t even fulfill.  Like the most recent dinner issue…

 

“Why did you call me, Dean?”  You asked as you tried to straighten out your shirt. 

 

“I thought it would be nice if you would go with me to dinner.”  His voice seemed a bit strained, as if he were worried about something.  Over the past couple weeks you had been picking up on how Dean’s tone of voice would indicate his moods.

 

“Dean, I do not require sustenance, thus me escorting you to your dinner would be unnecessary.”  You huffed out a sigh, no longer hiding your frustration.  This is the eighth time he had called you for reasons you had deemed unnecessary.  “I know Castiel has explained that angels do not eat to you, so why would you even call me for this?  Going to dinner is not a dangerous activity, Dean.” 

 

Dean gave you a strange look, it was clear he hadn’t expected your response.  “Well…Sade…I…”  He seemed to be lacking the words, or you had intimidated him.  “I didn’t want to say anything to Sam or Cas, it would make them worry.” 

 

“What is it, Dean?”  You asked, genuinely curious now. 

 

“I think someone is following me.  I just have that feeling you know.  I thought maybe it was best if you went with me, for safety, you know?  But if you are too busy for that, I guess I understand.” 

 

His tone was obvious, he was upset with your response.  “I am so very sorry, Dean.”  You reached out to put a hand on his arm to comfort him.  “I did not realize.  I will escort you to your meal and look for this person who is following you and put an end to it.” 

 

Of course, no one was following him.  It made you frustrated again that he simply called you for what seemed to be nothing.  You thought over everything and tried to find a common factor in all instances.  Why was he calling on you so much? 

 

“Sadriel…please.”  His voice was soft and filled with worry.  But what made you fly to his side wasn’t the tone of voice, but how he said your complete name.  Shortly after meeting the Winchesters, they gave you the nickname, Sade.  Dean was especially prone to use it, only using your full name in times of great distress.  If he was using it now, something must definitely be wrong. 

 

“I’m here, Dean.”  You landed next to him on his bed.  He was hunched over, elbows on his knees, eyes closed in prayer.  When he looked up to you, a smile filled his face. 

 

“I was getting worried that something happened to you when you didn’t answer right away.”  He said as he straightened back up.  “But I knew you couldn’t stay away.”

 

You rolled your eyes at his comment.  You had this sinking feeling that there was not actually anything wrong.  “What do you need, Dean?”

 

His face became serious suddenly and he fiddled with his hands.  “I just…”  He took a deep breath and turned to face you.  “Cas and Sam are out and I…I didn’t want to be alone.  I know you’re busy, but would you mind just spending some time with me?  Until they get back?”

 

Something stirred in you, in your chest.  “Of course, Dean.”  A smile spread on your face, mimicking his as you answered.  He chuckled as he grabbed your hand. 

 

“Thanks, Sade.”  He shuffled a bit closer to you.  His green eyes were searching yours for a moment before he took back his hand and sighed.  “Would you like to watch another movie?  You said you liked the last one.” 

 

You nodded and went to fetch the remote and returned.  “Why don’t you get a bit more comfortable?”  He asked as he jumped onto the bed.  He piled up some pillows so both of you could lean against the headboard and sit next to each other. 

 

“Very well.”  You recalled what Sam had taught you about ‘being comfortable’.  You removed your shoes and socks, as well as your jacket and made a small pile on the floor next to the bed.  You then moved and sat next to Dean.  As you moved closer to him, your arm brushed his and your heart began to pound.  It wasn’t a new feeling.  It has happened a few times in the past when you have made contact with Dean. 

 

You asked Castiel about this feeling and he went into a long explanation about longing and love and lust.  It was a very uncomfortable conversation.  Afterwards, you reported to your superiors about your findings.  They were not happy, saying the Winchesters has claimed another angel of heaven.  You weren’t sure what exactly that meant. 

 

“Want to watch anything in particular?” 

 

You turned to answer him, but got stuck staring into his eyes.  They were very unique eyes.  It seemed every time you looked at them, they had a new shade of green or spot of color that you hadn’t noticed before.  “Sade?”

 

“Yes?  Movie…It matters not to me, Dean.”  He chuckled at you as he flipped through the movies on the Netflix.  You thought you heard him mutter something about ‘adorable’ under his breath, but you couldn’t make it out. 

 

“Here we go, I think you will like this one, too.”  Dean maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position and relaxed. 

 

The movie played for about twenty minutes before Dean stretched, his arms going up and then one wrapping around your shoulder.  You stared at him as he did this, wondering why he would want to have his arm around you, it couldn’t be more comfortable than having them at your side.  What was even stranger was how your heart started pounding again.  You then had the urge to push into his body and kiss him.  As that final thought passed through your mind, you flew away from the bed to the other side of the room.  _No, no, no.  This is just what my superiors warned me about._ Your thoughts were frantic, so frantic that you didn’t even hear Dean’s worried voice call out to you.  _Feelings, I’m experiencing human emotion.  Angels aren’t supposed to feel this way, especially not for their charges._ You felt Dean’s hands on your arms and looked up into his green eyes again.

 

“Sade, what’s wrong?”  Your mind played through a quick scenario without your permission.  You pictured leaning up and kissing Dean Winchester, your charge.  Perhaps pursuing even further into…

 

“Stop!”  You pushed Dean back with a bit more force than you had intended too, making him trip and fall back onto the bed.  “I’m sorry, Dean!”  You reached out a hand to help him back up but you stopped.  You had to get away, if you didn’t you may not be able to stop these thoughts.  “I’m sorry.”  Was all you were able to say before flying away, leaving a worried charge behind you. 

 

~

 

Dean prayed to you multiple times that night.  Asking you what he did wrong, if you were hurt, begging you to come back and see him, but you couldn’t.  In fact, you were grateful when the praying stopped, because it gave you a chance to try to sort out what happened.  These emotions and wants came on so quickly, you didn’t have time to deal with them.  Angels weren’t supposed to feel that strongly for their charges, it made things…complicated.  On one hand, you felt you needed to report this to your superiors, but on the other, you feared that they would assign a different angel to the Winchesters.  If they did that, you would never see Dean again…or Sam and Cas.    

 

It was then that a new voice came into your head, the soothing voice of your brother, Castiel.  “Sadriel, I am outside of the bunker, alone.  I feel we should discuss what happened today.”

 

You flew to his side without thinking, your mind a jumbled mess.  “Castiel, what do I do?”  You practically yelled at him.  “I am feeling…things…I don’t understand.  I had thoughts, bad thoughts.  I shouldn’t be this way, something is wrong with me!”  You were screaming at this point.

 

“Sadriel, it will be alright.  I went through something similar.”  He held out his hands to try to calm you down.  You eventually stepped up to him and sighed.

 

“Please, Castiel.  Explain it to me.” 

 

The next couple hours were spent with Castiel.  He explained the emotions you were feeling, you told him about the thoughts you had, and all Castiel could do was smile.  He understood your worry, but at the same time, wished you would embrace it. 

 

“Sadriel.  What you feel is not wrong.  You are feeling love and lust and want.  Other angels have felt this way.  Even I.  These emotions are what tie you to others, but you have to first determine what you want to do about them.”  Castiel had a look of understanding and wisdom as he waited for you to respond. 

 

“But I should not want to do anything about them.  It is not our way, brother.”  Your voice was now small, fearful.  In your mind, what he was telling you to do was one of the greatest sins for your kind.  He wanted you to think for yourself, to have free will. 

 

“Go to heaven, tell them about this, and you will see.  You do not need to fear it.”  Castiel smiled.  “I think I should also explain what has been going on with Dean lately, he is worried he upset you.  I know you have been frustrated about his calling you all the time.  He simply wanted to spend more time with you, so please don’t be too upset with him.”

 

“Why would he want to spend more time with me?”  You asked honestly.  It was no secret that the Winchesters, especially Dean, had a distaste for most angels, what made you so special.

 

“Because he cares about you, Sadriel.  You have become special to him.  He feels many of the same emotions you are struggling with right now.” 

 

As if a switch was flipped inside your mind, you knew what you wanted to do.  After hearing Castiel explain Dean’s behavior, it all seemed to make sense.  His demanding you all the time, your reactions to him, your feelings.  You nodded to your brother and flew off to heaven. 

 

~

 

It was two days later and you arrived back at the bunker.  The talk with heaven was interesting.  You had explained your feelings and desires, and even went so far as to tell them what you were going to do next.  At the same time, you begged them to let you keep your assignment.  Most disagreed, but a couple sided with you and you were allowed to keep your charges.

 

You arrived in the bunker at the foot of Dean’s bed.  You hadn’t thought of the time when you came to visit.  Dean slept peacefully, wrapped up in his blankets, face smashed against the pillow.  Now wasn’t a good time.  You decided to leave, but before you could, you heard Dean call out your name.

 

“Sade, is that you?”  He rose from his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  “Is everything alright?” 

 

You smiled at him and took a seat next to him on the bed.  “Everything is fine, Dean.  I apologize for leaving the way I did earlier.”

 

Dean laid a hand on your arm with a smile.  “It’s alright.  Freaked me out at first, but Cas explained everything.  You know, he picked up on everything so quickly.  It didn’t even dawn on me that you maybe didn’t understand everything.  I’m sorry.”  He yawned in the middle of his apology and you smiled.

 

“You need rest, Dean.  I will return tomorrow.” 

 

“Wait!”  He grabbed your arm before you could fly away.  “Would you stay?  Please?” 

 

You didn’t think your smile could get any bigger until that moment.  “Of course, Dean.  I will always stay when you ask me.”  You quickly kicked off your shoes and socks and discarded your jacket. 

 

He moved over and lifted up the blankets as you crawled in next to him, mimicking his position.  “I am sorry if I worried you earlier, Dean.” 

 

He smiled through a yawn again.  “I understand why you had to leave.  But…can I ask what decision you came to?  Cas said you had to decide what you wanted to do about everything.” 

 

You thought for a moment, finding the right words in your mind.  “I decided that I wanted to remain you and Sam’s guardian.  I also took on Castiel, as he is now human.”  You paused for a moment as he nodded, urging you to continue.  “I also decided that…I don’t know what my feelings are quite yet.  I have guesses, but I still need more time. But I would like to discover them, with you, Dean.” 

 

Dean’s eyes lit up and he smiled at you.  “I would really like that.”  He pulled you close to him and wrapped an arm around your waist.  “Just tell me if I come on too strong?” 

 

You tilted your head to the side in confusion.  “I don’t under-“  Your words were cut off as his lips met with yours.  His lips were soft and warm.  They were perfect against yours.  Your heart began to race again and you felt your whole body flush.  You again felt the need to move your body, but instead of fighting it, you allowed it to do as it wished.  Your hand went up to his neck, running your fingers through his hair. 

 

He broke off your kiss and smiled.  “Wow…I have wanted to do that for a while now.  It was as amazing as I imagined it to be.” 

 

You pushed your forehead to his.  “I enjoyed that as well.” 

 

He chuckled as he pulled you close to him and wrapped his arm around you again.  He settled into his pillow and kissed your forehead.  “I’m glad you decided to come back, Sadriel.”

 

You sighed as your body relaxed against his.  “Me too, Dean.  Me too.” 


End file.
